mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Sailor Moon S episodes
This is a list of episodes of the Sailor Moon anime series, covering , the third season of the series. It was co-produced by TV Asahi, Toei Agency and Toei Animation and directed by Kunihiko Ikuhara, originally airing on TV Asahi between March 19, 1994 and February 25, 1995. The S stands for "Super," and is pronounced as such in the series' eyecatches. This season was produced concurrently with the third story arc (''Mugen, meaning "Infinity") of the manga by Naoko Takeuchi, closely following the story of the manga. As with the two series before it, Sailor Moon S used "Moonlight Densetsu" as its opening song. For this series, the version by Moon Lips is used. The first two episodes use Sailor Moon R's ending theme, "Otome no Policy" (A Maiden's Policy). After this (from episode 92 on), the rest of the series uses "Tuxedo Mirage," performed by the five main voice actresses (Peach Hips). Sailor Moon S is considered one of the darkest story lines in the series, partly due to the villains' ultimate goal of destroying, rather than conquering, all life in the world, as well as ethical themes of sacrifice. The arc is characterized by the appearance of three new Sailor Senshi: Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. It also reintroduces the character of Sailor Pluto and gives her a civilian identity, Setsuna Meioh. In the anime, Chibiusa is seen for the first time in her capacity as Sailor Chibi Moon. The series antagonists are the Death Busters, led by mad scientist Professor Souichi Tomoe and the Witches 5. This season was not dubbed into English until 2000, three years after the last episodes of the previous series. By this time, the license had gone to Cloverway Inc., who did not cut any episodes, although they did edit the ones they produced for television (the DVD releases of these episodes from Geneon Entertainment were uncut and bilingual) . The educational "Sailor Says" conclusions were not continued, and the dubbed episode numbers were adjusted by YTV (which first broadcasted the show, in Canada) to match those of the original Japanese version.YTV at http://web.archive.org. Because of this, episode numbers 83-89 are never used. One of the controversies surrounding Sailor Moon S is in the relationship of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, who are subtly depicted as lovers, although this is never mentioned directly. Takeuchi has openly admitted they are a couple, and their voice actresses were instructed to play the characters "as if they are a married couple." However, because of differing cultural standards, in the dubbed version this subtext is removed, and instead they are stated to be cousins. In the 1995 favorite episode polls for Animage, "Death of Uranus and Neptune!? Talismans Appear" came in first place, "The Bond of Destiny! The Distant Days of Uranus" came in eighth place, and "The Labyrinth of Water! Ami the Targeted" came in ninth place. The following year, "A Bright Shooting Star! Saturn, and the Messiah" came in fifteenth place. __TOC__ Episode list References Sailor Moon S it:Sailor Moon e il cristallo del cuore pl:Sailor Moon S ru:Список серий «Сейлор Мун» (сезон 3) zh:美少女戰士S